Venture
by Theresa471
Summary: Continued from Shore Leave Follies. With tensions building once again inside the Romulan neutral zone. There is trouble brewing with the Romulan council and the Praetor in order to keep the truce going with the Alliance and the Federation.
1. Chapter 1

_Venture_

 _By the time Dr. Carl Elders arrived back from the bridge after the Deer Born had left Earth, with all of the new replacements taking over including Sherry and Gervis._

 _The last the crew members beaming up with the last of the shore leave. Leaving only Science Officer Savin would be meeting up with the Deer Born in 24 hours._

 _Captain William Kirk remarked when he turned to see the tired doctor. "Nice of you. Dr. to join us on the bridge. I was beginning to think my Chief Medical Officer had too much shore leave."_

 _"That maybe Captain. But must I remind you, I am now officially now on duty. I might add."_

 _Everyone around the bridge started to chuckle at the doctor's remark. "And besides since you weren't here earlier. I was giving ensign Gervis a tour of the bridge when you were sleeping." He added._

 _"All right Dr. Elders. I completely understand. But for now we will be leaving Earth to meet up with Savin's shuttle craft. After wards we are ordered to wait until Star Fleet Command decides otherwise to give us a destination."_

 _"Damn." The medical officer muttered under his breath after hearing the news._

 _"That's just fine Dr. Elders. I suggest you join us to sit in your seat before leaving Earth." Kirk said._

 _"No thanks. I will rather be in sickbay to check up on the department and start out with the physicals. It's that time once again." Giving his usual smirk after saying his comments._

 _Dr. Elders knew that he hit a nerve with the young captain for when it comes to the physicals. "And besides captain. Your on the top of the short list." Elders looked at the captain and noted the scowl on his face. He'd seen that look many times during the past three years._

 _"It's all right Doc. I will be there when your ready with your medical scanners." He said before signing a report from one of his engineering staff coming over from station._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two Venture_

 _Star Fleet Command_

 _Earth Main Complex_

 _Commodore Thomas Weller's Office_

 _It would be early afternoon. When the Commodore had received word the U.S.S. Dear Born had left Earth's orbit to meet up with Science Officer Savin shuttle craft._

 _Now he needed to wait for further orders on where to send them for now. Even though he'd plenty of ships out on patrol for the moment near the Romulan and Klingon neutral zones._

 _He wasn't liking the rumors once again. That trouble might be brewing. Even though Star Fleet currently has a truce in the works with the Romulan home world._

 _He didn't need to get excited at this point in time. Even though only just rumors. However he didn't wish to have his pants caught down. Just in case of trouble._

 _Going over all of his communications left on his desk and computer terminal. He needed to take in a deep breath for the moment before continuing his work._

 _In sick bay. Captain William Kirk arrived finally. One of the nurses would be waiting for him to have his physical done. She'd shown him the table she choose to use. Knowing the fact Dr. Elders would join them shortly._

 _When the tech had said for the captain to just take off his uniform top. Dr. Elders will be here in a moment._

 _She'd continued on with her work. While she was watching him removing his shirt to show off his biceps and other parts of his upper body. Thinking. Ensign Marie Thomas was a lucky lady to be his wife._

 _Dr. Elders walked in with his clipboard in his hands to make notice for now. Instead of using the medical scanner to write in the readings._

 _With a grin on his face. He says. "All right Captain up and adam. Hopefully this won't take too long. Though I can sense the fact William, you have gain a few pounds. Your going to need to lose a few pounds to stay fit as a fiddle."_

 _"You sound like our science officer Savin at times. He is basically a vegetarian, unlike myself. Being more of a meat and Potato type of guy." William replied._

 _"And no doubt Savin would no doubt agree with you, Captain." Dr. Elders snorted with his replied in this particular instance._

 _"Geez. Dr. Ganging up on me?; All right I will start my diet. When I get the chance." Giving him a curt reply._

 _"Actually I rather see you get more involved with activities. Like with swimming or fencing instead of the diet." He says with cautioned._

 _"Very well Doc. I will listen this time to your suggestion until further notice. Since we won't be doing all that much accept wait."_

 _"Good. Now lets begin. I don't have all day." Being some what sarcasm towards the captain and his general exhaustion for the most part._

 _He would be able to relax a little. While he's here. Maybe he would be able to pry information out of the doctor about his relationship with Sherry._

 _Going through the usual routine with the doctor. Since it's been three months since his last physical. Just his weight had gone up four pounds. Which is hardly something to scream about._

 _However when your a ship's captain. You need to be fit. Along with his mental aspect in making snap decisions._

 _"So Doc. Can I ask you a personal question?"_

 _"Why not. Everyone is eventually going to find out any rate. I suggest you keep this to yourself for now. I don't wish to spook Sherry that everyone on board this vessel will be staring at her every time we are together."_

 _"Oh. Really!" He says lightly with his comment._

 _"Yes. Someone with clout inside of Star Fleet Command was able to work quickly to have Sherry transfer to the Deer Born. She will no doubt work out well. She has a great deal of experience in the field of communications." Turning around to take an instrument from the medical tray to check the captain's lungs._

 _"No doubt she will be able to help Lt. Roberts a great deal. Along with the rest of the communications staff."_

 _"All right William. Take a deep deep. I'm going to check your lungs before using the full body scan on you." It would mostly only take a moment to have his results before placing them into his computer terminal. "Relax. I am almost done with the rest of the scan on you. Other than your weight. Your doing really well overall once again." He says with a grin and a yawn._

 _Five minutes later. The captain is told to place his uniform top back onto him once again._

 _"Thanks. If you need me for anything else Doc. I will be on the bridge to check in with Commander Donaldson."_

 _"That's just fine Captain. Now get out of here. I have others to check before my first break of the day or rather this watch."_

 _"Sure." He leaves the medical alcove to head for the turbo lift and the bridge. However he was more incline to find out where his wife Marie is currently on the vessel._

 _Touching the computer console. He goes to ask the computer for the location of Ensign Marie Thomas._

 _ **Computer Voice**_

 _Ensign Thomas is in the ship's main pool level 22._

 _"Thanks computer. Level 22. Please._

 _It would be at this point the turbo lift started to move towards its proper destination._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three Venture_

 _Just as soon Captain William Kirk arrived on the level he asked for. He knew. He would be asking for trouble coming down here in the first place._

 _Making the one single decision. After telling the doctor. He would be going to the bridge instead. But than again. He did say. He needed more exercise to lose those four pounds on his orders. If he remembered correctly._

 _So he's here now. Walking inside to see the one woman inside of the waters. Would be his wife taking in her laps for this particular moment._

 _And without realizing she would be watched. Until she picked up her head from the waters to see him coming over._

 _She'd a smile on her face for the moment. And wondering why he's here any way. When he's supposed to be on the bridge instead._

 _It would be at this moment she remembered something about a physical that was needed to be done by Dr. Elders. Maybe that might be the cause he's here in the first place._

 _She would have to wait it out. Until he comes up closer to her with his reasonsings. She doesn't care either way at this point._

 _Since the U.S.S. Deer Born were heading to catch up with the shuttle craft and Science officer Savin. Otherwise nothing else would be going on for the moment in her books._

 _Unless her husband has other ideas on his mind. For which she wouldn't mind a quick romp in the sack. In this case in the pool's water. Though taking the biggest chance of getting caught by one of the crew-members walking in at a moment's notice._

 _"William, what's up?" She says with a curt replied, even though humorous to anyone truly paying attention to what she'd just said to him._

 _"Marie. Don't you think that was a loaded question?" He says before telling her the real reason. Before taking a deep sign before answering his wife._

 _"Dr. Elders said I need to lose a few pounds, and suggested I try swimming or other activities like fencing. I wasn't coming here until I just decided to come here to work out. Since nothing much is happening for the moment."_

 _"Well in that case my husband. Come and join me for a few laps before I need to leave." Giving him that special look in her eyes and mostly her body language._

 _He knew that look very well. Taking off his clothing after leaving them where they lay. He was only in his underwear to take his laps. And leaving her chuckling for the moment at the sight of her husband's undressed._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four Venture_

 _Over near the Romulan neutral zone once again. Several Romulan patrols had been staying in position._

 _There'd been rumblings from certain key council members wishing to cause trouble. Despite having a truce with the Federation._

 _And those inside of Star Fleet Command don't wish to see this happening. Accept for a few malcontents to upset the balance of power with the council on Romulus an its moon colony Remus._

 _Someone would be descending downwards from the main senate building. Praetor Galen needed to speak with those he's able to trust for the past few months._

 _Ever since the activist was elected during the time of the asteroid causing a virus. To almost wiping out the planet. Even though with the Federation's help restoring the atmosphere and those receiving the vaccine saving their lives._

 _Galen had reached the bottom of the stairs to speak with Jari. The one senate member understanding the actions of the activist Roman. Needing to cause another civil war. Along with his abilities with-in the coalition of the senate._

 _The only thing going for them at the moment. Would be the Dilithium production levels. Which is important with all of the members with-in the Alliance developed by the Praetor and Earth's Star Fleet Command._

 _And the Praetor needed to be sure the production stays protected, with any Star ship vessel might be with-in reach to help them out._

 _Praetor Galen shakes his head. He doesn't need to hear anything negative for the moment. For all tense and purposes needs to keep up the charade that nothing is wrong for the moment. Even though he sent off a private sup-space message to Commodore Weller of Star Fleet Command._

 _And once he receives the message. He will no doubt send a Star Fleet vessel into the general area._

 _"Galen. I appreciate your concern. I will be sure to keep you updated on the actions of the activist and those he's able to convince of the possible civil war."_

 _"Sure. That is fine for now. Don't wait too long Jari before it's too late." He says in a serious tone._

 _"What do you mean by that statement Galen?" Direct to the point with his statement._

 _"Exactly what I say. I don't wish to be caught by surprise for when it comes to the civil war that no one wants, accept for a few of the council. But for now I have several war-birds patrolling the perimeter of the neutral zone."_

 _"I just hope your war-ships don't get trigger happy and start firing to start an galactic flack with the Federation or any other organizations with-in the Alliance."_

 _"It needs to be for now. Since Commander Kang and his fleet had been given their orders." Galen said before moving away from Jari to head back to his quarters for now, with the next session of the council in the morning._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five Venture_

 _Once he reached his private quarters on Romulus. He wasn't liking this situation. He would have to pool all of his resources to gather up._

 _He's doing his best to avoid a conflict. Its' going to be rather interesting in the morning with the next council meeting. He would have to come up with a back-up plan just in case everything back fires up into his face._

 _He could always go into hiding until the coast is clear. And head to the colony on Remus and gather up what ever troops, he can put together for an up raising against those wishing to start the civil war in the first place._

 _Moving over to his private communications terminal. He needed to send a message to Remus to have things ready for now._

 _However with his other message to Star Fleet Command. Hopefully his alert no doubt will be sending a vessel or more to the neutral zone._

 _He remembers his last conversation with Commander Kang before heading to the neutral zone. Even though he wasn't happy about the idea of war. He still was a Romulan and had his pride to over take those trying to destroy his home world once again._

 _He was mostly still recovering from when he was involved with the alien race or rather the Cave men. For where his life was saved._

 _Going back to the conversation. "Commander Kang. Be sure your men on board your ship and the others understand. That no action will be taken unless severely provoke. Understand?"_

 _"Yes, I do. Praetor." He says before giving his usual goodbye reply and the computer terminal going blank._

 _Commander Kang had decided to check one of the smaller colonies just inside of the neutral zone. It was one of the last colonies been sparred from the virus from the asteroid. There would be only three hundred Romulun workers living in the main town and production complex._

 _Beaming down with his associates of four from his vessel "K'Plank." It would carry 18 total crew-members with five now on the colony._

 _The wind had stopped blowing finally after a quick sand storm. At least for a while. How he hates this place. The purple sky was dark as night. With the outer layer of the stars in view for them to see._

 _Stepping forward with the four reappearing next to him to investigate for any signs of trouble. Since there hasn't been any word from a single soul for a week. This colony is one that has a supply of the one commodity needed. Even though a small portion._

 _Kang says to the others. "It's too cold here for my taste." Kang remarked._

 _All of his group would nod with his judgement before moving off to check the complex up ahead. With weapons in their hands. Along with their battle daggers in case of a surprise attack._

 _Kang shook his head having the strangest feeling something wasn't correct here._

 _Moving off for the next ten minutes before reaching the entrance of the production complex. Only to find the following_ ___

 _Looking at the pools of purple blood on the ground, door, in and around. Kang orders his group to be on the look out for any type of bodies of some sorts._

 _They wouldn't be able to find anyone for the moment. Deciding to move in further to investigate on full alert._

 _Kang nodded along to order to keep on looking for any type of evidence._

 _A Full report would be needed to be made with Praetor Galen. When he has the chance. However for now. There was a mystery that needed to be solved._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six Venture_

 _Kang holding his dagger and his weapon in his hands. Mostly to protect himself from what ever is around leaving those signs._

 _His crew members were on edge for the moment. Knowing full well what can happen in a moment's notice. There was an eerie feeling to this entire situation only to find the blood with no bodies._

 _Moving in further inside of the complex. Lighting inside. At the lowest setting for the most part. Though enough for the five Romulans to see where they would be going._

 _Kang takes in a deep breath. Noticing it was getting some what colder inside the building. He's not liking this. No doubt the main heating system that runs the entire complex might of been turned off or damaged._

 _They needed to be sure up ahead of them. Taking there time with their movement. Commander Kang orders two of his landing party to check it out very carefully. Needing the answers to this mystery._

 _Moving in closely to check the piece of machinery and its controls. It'd looked like its been badly damaged from some sort of a fire blast from a weapon._

 _It was evident. That was sure by the inspection by the two Romulans before reporting back to Commander Kang._

 _However hearing a strange, odd noise ahead of them. They wouldn't be checking it out. Not knowing what was up ahead of them._

 _Running back to the main group waiting for them. Commander Kang was waiting for the report. Checking around the area for any other type of issues. When K'Lar mention about the noise up ahead. Kang understood for the moment. Even though they would need to find out what was causing the noise._

 _Moving slowly all of them. Going past the heating system and other types of production machinery inside of the complex._

 _It was getting much colder now. They descended further along with the cold. Including the Carbon Dioxide inside was much thinner. Why this was happening? Commander Kang had no idea._

 _He would be noticing an unpleasant stiffness in his joints. What was strange about all this was the fact. There were no polar ice caps on this small colony._

 _The landing party working quickly. Kang followed a trail of snow and ice all of a sudden. Kang checking his tricorder readings. It would be abnormal. He wouldn't be saying a word to his party. As he struggles to breath._

 _It would be at this moment. He'd made the decision to leave . If possible! K'Lar watching Commander Kang under great distressed. He needed help that's for sure. Speaking in his language. He orders them to move out. They certainly all did. His adrenaline was at work needing to get out of the production complex._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven Venture_

 _Running quickly to avoid freezing to death from the sudden cold, snow and ice inside._

 _Everyone of the Romulans including Kang made it out intact. Along with more questions on their mind._

 _Needing to beam back up to their vessel. Kang is able to activate his communications device to have the landing party to beam up for now._

 _Beaming abroad on the transporter pad. He needed to seek rest for now. Even though his vessel not having the luxury like most vessels in the fleet in need of a medical bay._

 _Just about everyone would be feeling the effects from being down on the colony. He'd asked his second-in-command to take over to head back to Romulus for now. Even though not liking the order to leave the neutral zone and weakening their defenses in case of a civil war._

 _He didn't need to hear that particular word. Civil War._

 _However he did asked to send a priority message to the home world to advised Praetor Galen of the situation going on Remus and the findings for now._

 _Communications was sent to the other war-birds patrolling the zone. Being advised of what was happening down on the colony._

 _All of the commanders having to be very careful._

 _Captain William Kirk having left the bridge earlier. Leaving engineer Donaldson IN CHARGE for now until. They are able to catch up with the Aurora shuttle craft and Commander Savin._

 _Otherwise orders were coming in from Star Fleet Command Commodore Weller. Mark priority for EYES ONLY for Captain William Kirk._

 _Lt. Roberts would be on the bridge at the time when the message would be coming into his board. Calling the Engineer over to his station. Donaldson shaking his head for the moment. Knew very well this was not a good thing. After just finishing up shore leave._

 _"Lt. Call the captain to the bridge. This is serious." He says with a tone to give chills down the Roberts neck and back._

 _"Yes. Sir." He goes to work to call the captain in his quarters._

 _He was alone right now. Since his wife had left for her duties else where. He was tired after spending personal time with his wife before leaving for her shift._

 _Getting up slowly from his bed to go over to his computer terminal to answer the bridge. He says. "Whats going on Lt." In a icy tone._

 _"Sir. There is a priority message for you from Star Fleet Command marked urgent. "FOR YOUR EYES ONLY."_

 _"Thanks. I will take it here in my quarters Lt. Roberts."_

 _"Very well. I will switch it down to your quarters right now." As he switches the priority message to his access terminal. While the captain needed to put in his password for now._

 _And the face of Commodore Weller shows up on the screen._

 _Since it wasn't live. He wouldn't be able to see him in his state of undress for now._

 _"Captain Kirk. The U.S.S. is to head for the Romulan Neutral zone to investigate the small colony of Remus. You have the permission of Praetor Galen and the council, along with Star Fleet Command on why the colonies production complex has shut down. And these facts from Commander Kang of finding no bodies only purple blood around._

 _Ice, snow and cold found inside of the complex."_

 _Listening further to this message. Hearing the commodore talking about finding the following of ice, cold and snow would be some sort of a real mystery for this vessel get involved in._

 _The next few moments with the commodore giving him the general cooridates of where to head for Remus._

 _Good luck Captain._

 _And god speed._

 _And with that. He was ready all of a sudden with something interesting to sink his teeth in. No doubt his crew is going to be thinking the same thing for the most part._

 _Turning off his terminal. He heads back into his main sleeping quarters to find his fresh uniform. He would be going to take a quick shower before heading to bridge to make the announcement to all of the decks._

 _First off when he does arrive on the bridge. He would need to find out just how long it will take to meet up with the shuttle craft Aurora. And before leaving for the Romulan Neutral zone._

 _Moments later..._

 _Arriving on the bridge. It would be mostly quiet from the crew members around the bridge. Sensing the Captain's mood for now. And just coming back from Shore Leave for the most part._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight Venture_

 _Arriving on the bridge filled with excitement. Otherwise with weeks of being on shore leave. The Deer Born is in need of this mission being sent into a sensitive area of space._

 _Speaking to his engineer and helmsman to change the speed in order quickly to catch up. He's in need to get moving on this aspect._

 _Everyone's spirits rose in anticipation when he announced over the P.A. system. They would be heading to the Romulan neutral zone._

 _He could hear everyone now. Speaking around the bridge. And if he could think. No doubt his Chief Medical Officer Dr. Carl Elders will be arriving soon._

 _While the captain let out a deep sigh afterwards. His entire frame sinking into his command chair._

 _All of a sudden. He didn't realize some one would be talking to him._

 _"I guess your happy now about having to deal with the Romulan once again?" As William jumped up quickly after being asked the question._

 _Shaking his head some what. Elder said smiling standing on the side of his chair now._

 _"Yeah, you could say that Doc." Turning his chair to directly focusing on his CMO for the most part looking emotionally happy with hearing the news about the new replacements. "By the way." In a soft whispered for no one to hear. "Just where is our newest communications officer?" He asked._

 _"You are talking about Sherry?; She's not due on the bridge for a few more hours. I might add Captain. Why do you asked?" He said with a wry grin etched on his overall expression._

 _"Sleeping." Was all he would be saying on the subject for now._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine Venture_

 _She wasn't sleeping long. When her friend Dr. Carl Elders had left her along. Since he needed to be in Sickbay for the Captain's physical and anything else he needed to be doing._

 _But for herself. Wasn't supposed to be on the bridge for a few more hours before taking over Communications for her first shift._

 _It's going to be interesting for her to see ,how everyone on the bridge will be treating her. This being her first tour of duty on a star ship vessel of all things. Not for the fact she's not scared. She just doesn't need to make a complete fool of herself for when it comes to her job._

 _She prides herself on doing what is the best course for when it comes to life in general. However for now. She will do her best with those at Star Fleet Command using their powers to have her transferred here._

 _And no doubt Dr. Elders in time will see this as well. Even though this is some what new to her. Involved in this relationship happening quickly will see the light of day._

 _But for now. She won't be pushing the issue. Until the both of them would be ready for most._

 _Looking at the time. She could use at least another hour to sleep. And she does or will try with telling the computer to give her a wake-up call for one hour. No more. No less._

 _While she's able to snuggle back under the covers feeling some what secured._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten Venture_

 _Science Officer Savin checked his computer once more. For when the shuttle craft Aurora would be meeting up with the Deer Born._

 _He would be mostly relieved to be back on the vessel once more. Even though it was hard to leave Vulcan and his_ _ **bond-mate**_ _Jenna._

 _She'd understood his frustration in not wanting to leave. However he'd a job that needed to be done for Star Fleet and the Federation._

 _When the computer announced the shuttle craft would be arriving with-in the hour. He would be able to relax finally since the craft was in automatic for now._

 _But why did he have the feeling. Something more would be happening once he's abroad._

 _Meanwhile on Romulus._

 _Praetor Galen arriving the next morning very early. The council having to be meeting to discuss their agenda and the latest events happening on the colony Remus._

 _At this particular time. Know one knew what was happening for the moment. Including Commander Kang and his crew finally back to his home planet._

 _He would be speaking to the council members in regard to his findings._

 _Commander Kang beaming over from his quarters several miles from the main city after arriving a few hours earlier. He was feeling some what unsettled about this entire affair._

 _Especially when their were no bodies to be found accept for the blood. And the strange weather conditions inside of the production complex._

 _He's hoping the council meeting would generally come up with some sort of a back-up plan. However for now. He needed to speak with the Praetor before it started._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11th Venture_

 _Kang floated along his way. Entering just outside the chamber. Forcing himself to think of the proper words to use. Since he'd left Remus._

 _He could still feel the cold from inside of the complex. As he through becoming very aware of seeing Galen at the bottom walking along by himself. This would be a good sign._

 _Praetor Galen had heard footsteps approaching him. He sees it's Commander Kang._

 _Moving in closer to him. "Kang, are you all right?" In English. He says in a rough voice._

 _"I don't know. Praetor. Ever since I left Remus. There seems to be a weird presence around me. To have my hairs of my neck stand out. It's mostly my Romulan mental energies telling me something." He replied._

 _"Ad what would that be Commander?" Galen grasped Kang face in a grip that was firm. But not painful to think he would be threatened._

 _Afterwards releasing him. "Sir. I just don't understand just what is happening."_

 _Stepping back. "I don't know either. We need to find those answers. Along with the fact the truce with the Federation is in process. Star Fleet Command is sending a vessel to investigate it further."_

 _"Lets just hope sir. Your council and the activist doesn't get in the way of your decisions." As Kang looked over at the Praetor for any type of response._

 _"No doubt Kang they will try for now. However I 'm able to proceed with the help from the Federation. We can't be having no answers to the questions. As to what is happening down on Remus."_

 _"I will agree with you. however not finding the bodies in the key to issue at hand." As he focused himself to wait on Galen's response._

 _"Well no matter what happens Kang. Don't discuss this matter further with any one. Understand?"_

 _He nodded his head for now before moving off. And giving the usual good-bye greeting._

 _As soon as Praetor Galen arrived inside the council chamber._

 _There would be a number of the members listening to the activist intently. Hopefully not changing there minds in regard to certain Romulan policies and in light of the truce with the United Federation Of Planets._

 _When he'd settled himself into his seat. And ringing the gavel to begin the council meeting. First thing on the agenda. Was to make the general point in regard to the very truce going on once again._

 _No doubt waiting to hear a reply from the activist. Sitting at the far-end of the council table quiet for the moment._

 _Galen. Thinking to himself. Looking at the faces of everyone. Hopefully things will basically stay the same for now. Until after the Federation and its vessel. Will be able to at least find the true cause on Remus._

 _And without any further lost of life in the process._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12th Venture_

 _Sherry working her communications station. She was listening to sup-space chatter in regard to the Romulans._

 _From what she could gathered. Movement over near the neutral zone was heating up. In the light of the recent events happening on Remus._

 _Several Romulan war-birds had been spotted in the general area in order for now to keep the peace with the truce._

 _She would need to report to the captain with her report. Having left the bridge to discuss the mission with his key officers in the briefing room._

 _And no doubt soon. Depending on the different view points. Will probably be placing the vessel on alert in case of a surprise attack on the Romulans part. In spite of the truce with Praetor Galen and the Federation._

 _Only those wishing to gain in the process. Would be crazy to even try to out fox the Council members and Galen. Along with Star Fleet Command._

 _Moving off her seat to hand her report to Engineer Donaldson sitting in the command chair for now. He would be checking the fuel reports from the yeoman. Signing it quickly._

 _Sherry moves slowly over to him making sure not to scare him some what. "Sir. I have the sub-space logs for the past two hours." She hands the report to him before going on back to her station._

 _When he looked at the report. Shaking his head for the most part. He didn't like this aspect one bit. Especially for when it comes to the Romulans._

 _Captain William Kirk speaking with his science officer Savin. After getting back from Vulcan. Savin wasn't in need of a break after spending a great deal of time on the Aurora._

 _Going over the different options on how to proceed. Medical needs to be ready in case of some type of out break that might of killed the workers on Remus._

 _Or go with what Savin is about to say to the group in front of him._

 _"Captain. I might add to taken into account. There is a strong possibility of an new alien race just might of attacked the colony."_

 _He could see every ones facial expression. Including Gervis. Having been asked to join in on the conference. On whether she could shed some light on any aliens her race might of come into contact during her travels on board the vessel she was on._

 _"Sir. I know this is long shot. Even though I am the newest member of your vessel. Is it possible to think. That creature that was on that planet I was left on. Could of been able to attache itself to another vessel or body without anyone realizing what was happening?" Looking around the faces with obvious confusion accept for Savin._

 _Savin decided to say something before the captain decides on a course of action._

 _"I would think it's possible it just could of happened. However this creature needed to be in contact with any of the transport vessels heading for the Romulan neutral zone._

 _"Well in that case ladies and gentlemen. We need to be very careful just in case is the fact. This creature what ever it might be. Some how traveled to Remus to cause that type of destruction and killing to leave no bodies in its wake." Captain Kirk says to those looking on around the conference table._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13th Venture_

 _Dr. Carl Elders agreed to the comments. "And if this is the case ladies and gentlemen. We need to be really sure to watch ourselves. It can probably no doubt take over another's body in order to act and look like another crew member. And probably is some where down on Remus posing as an Romulan."_

 _"I agree to your assumption Doctor." Savin says along with raising his eyebrow. Besides the facts that probably the Praetor and his council will come to realize these facts as well."_

 _Kirk at this point will interrupt him. "And no doubt as to why the neutral zone has beefed up their patrols in order to protect the home world of Romulus. What ever we do. Our vessel needs to be really careful from here on out."_

 _"I will be sure to have sickbay ready in case of problems. But for now all of the labs are on stand-by." Elders replied along with taking a deep breath in order to calm his nerves some what._

 _"Very well everyone. That's it for now. Just have all of the department heads advised of the situation." He suggested for Commander Savin to take note of his orders for the most part._

 _Everyone would leave accept for Kirk and Savin. Sitting in their seats for now._

 _"Captain. Is their anything else on the matter?" With his hands folded onto the table waiting for his response. He would be able to see the wheels turning from inside the captain's mind._

 _"Savin. We will need to keep a close eye on everyone at this point. Especially coming off shore leave. We just can't be leaving no margin for error at this point of the mission."_

 _"I will agree with your judgement in general Captain. However I must make this statement. We need to keep a close eye on Gervis and the newest member for Communications. Since they have no experience in these matters."_

 _"And I do completely understand your concerns. However I will be on the look out never the less Commander." While moving up slowly from his seat and headed for the bridge with his science office in toll._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14th Venture_

 _After Galen had finished with the council meeting. He needed to speak with a few of them alone in his quarters. To discuss further tactics just in case the activist and others on his side doesn't start something._

 _Right now the policies with the rules of the truce has been some what binding at this point._

 _Along with the fact that the war-ships inside of their neutral zone have been keeping their distance. Even though the Federation is sending one of their Star Fleet vessels and no doubt it would be the U.S.S. Deer Born._

 _Galen had dealt with Captain William Kirk prior. Knowing how he thinks in regard to certain aspects of Romulan ethics. He has enough issues currently having to worry about a possible surprise attack on any one side._

 _This includes what ever had killed the production workers down on Remus. The colony was vital to Romulus and to the surrounding planets needing the resources to keep things moving along._

 _Walking into his sparse quarters. He waited for the three to show up. It would be a few moments. Its given him the time to gather up his thoughts for the most part._

 _Along with the fact. He'd to check his private computer terminal on whether any messages had come in from Star Fleet Command._

 _There were none for now. Hopefully some time later. He will need to send a private coded message to Commodore Weller on Earth. No doubt maybe, he will be able to shed some light on the sensitive matter._

 _Sitting down. Taking in a deep sign before anything. He would hear the light tap on his door of his quarters. While pushing himself up from the chair. Slowly moving over to open the door to let in the three council members he trusts the most._

 _He knew. By the looks of confusion on their faces. Something was not right for the moment. Even though he didn't force the issue upon them._

 _He decides to be the first of the group to speak. "Any news from what the activist Talon plans to do in the short run?" He asked rather roughly with his overall tone of voice._

 _However the three knew very well. He was in-deed serious for when it came to his question._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15th Venture_

 _"Actually we do Galen. Talon plans some sort of action with those that are loyal to him from with-in the council chamber. T' Lar said to his long time friend of many years on Romulus._

 _"How and when T' Lar?" He asked in his language of Romulan instead of using the standard English._

 _"From what I can gathered Galen. He's planning on gathering a number of old guard to set up some type of an attack against you, the council and the general population here on Romulus and the other planets. Along with those colonies along the neutral zone."_

 _"Well in that case. I need to step up the action with the main patrols along the neutral zone. No doubt I will have the following help from Star Fleet Command. Since they are sending a Federation to investigate what is happening on Remus."_

 _"You need to be sure old friend. That the Federation is able to help instead of starting a fight with your truce in placed. And for which Talon doesn't recognize this fact."_

 _"Very well T' lar just be sure to stand ready with your council members."_

 _"I will Galen." While the other two mostly went along on what T'lar had to say. Since the both of them never really say all that much. But when they do. It's mostly extremely important for when it comes to the Romulan Empire."_

 _"And what ever happens. I don't wish to have blood on my hands because of my actions and of the council. Including anyone else that will get in the way." Galen noted with his tone of voice to be deadly serious._

 _"I agree." T' lar said before leaving with the other two in tow to finish up their own business. For what ever that just might be for that particular day._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16th Venture_

 _Down on the Romulan colony Remus. The creature called The Venture. This mass of energy able to live between the space time realm._

 _After stepping through it. Some how disruptive the flow on the colony and destroying just about everyone of the population living._

 _Now is needing help get back to its own home world in order to live and survive. The Venture being one of hundred of its kind. The creatures has been dying off and it mostly needs energy to live off of._

 _And now that the production of the energy source has been mostly used up. This creature is looking elsewhere to travel. Along its wake with killing everything in sight for the most part to survive_

 _However this creature has been trying to communicate with those unable to understand its main language. Hopefully soon its going to be able to communicate with those coming here to investigate the cause and effect of the destruction on Remus._

 _Since the Deer Born was on its way to the neutral zone to investigate the colony Remus._

 _Gervis was feeling some what upset at the fact that there was a good chance. She might be meeting up with the same creature that might of tried to attack her. When she was left to die on planet number eight._

 _And she needed to speak with Lt. Roberts about her fears. But for now. Knowing full well he was on the bridge working his shift. Along with the newest crew member Sherry to help keep tabs of any special communications coming in from Romulus._

 _Or what was happening along the Romulan border zone with the build-up of war birds patrolling the region of space._

 _She 'd to leave her quarters feeling some what coup up for the moment. She needed to take a quick swim to alleviate the stress. Inside of her body for now._

 _Walking outside into the corridor. It was some what quiet for the moment. She was able to take the turbo lift to the main level of the pool and exercise/gym._

 _When she'd arrived inside. She'd noticed the pool was mostly empty. Accept for one lone swimmer taking laps across the pool._

 _She some how didn't recognize the swimmer. Since there are over four hundred plus crew members on board. And no doubt she will probably introduce herself to the male swimmer. For when she does actually get into the heated waters after changing._

 _However. For now she went to change into her bathing suit having left it from the last time in the locker. She keeps for the most part for times like these._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17th Venture_

 _Slowly walking into the warm water from the lowest end. She didn't need to just drown herself. When there is no one around to watch out for her._

 _At least for now. She will be able to think more clearly. Away from all of the clutter of others around her._

 _And with her thinking in general. She was thinking really hard about this creature. She'd come in contact on planet #8. She was wondering on whether. What ever is done on Remus. It just might be the same or rather not the same one having killed those Romulans down on the colony._

 _Taking her time to relax in the warm water. Her body was starting to some what relax. As with her mind._

 _With her being on the this vessel was new to her in general. And she needed to be sure of her surroundings all of the time. And being here made her feel some what safer._

 _Along with being around her friend Lt. Thomas Roberts has done this for her. Ever since she was rescued._

 _She decided to move further into the deeper part. When all of a sudden. She'd received some type of mental communications from someone or something that is not on this vessel._

 _She was feeling some what bewildered for the most part. Since the energies for this mental contact came from some where near the Romulan neutral zone. From what she can tell at this point._

 _She needed to say something to the captain about this rather odd communications. She decided to remove herself from the pool to dry off quickly and change._

 _And in order to speak with the captain and science officer in regard to these very facts._


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18th Venture_

 _Inside the conference room just off from the main bridge. Kirk, Savin, Gervis and two others were discussing the options._

 _Captain William Kirk was still some what hot under the collar. To believe in what Gervis 'd said about the possible chance of dealing with a new energy being from the outside or rather their own space-time realities._

 _Listening to this woman speak. Science Officer Savin was sitting across from the captain. he would no doubt wait for his chance to properly explain it and the possible chance it could and has happened._

 _And in order for this creature to communicate. In order to make the contact with Gervis though her own mind asking for help._

 _It was basically the same type of mental help. Just like all of the other species they have come across the past six plus months. Savin was able to ask the following question. "Captain. Why is this any different as compared to the other races we came upon?"_

 _Kirk had to think about it for the moment. Before speaking out his words in front of the group. "Actually none that I can see Commander Savin. However. We need to find out why this creature is actually killing those Romulans in the first place. And before a full-scale war starts up with the Romulan Empire."_

 _"I will agree Captain." Savin states with those four words._

 _It was at this moment. Kirk would ask Gervis on whether or not. She is able to come up with any further explanation on the mental communications. And to why the creature is killing in the first place?"_

 _"I don't know Captain. But when it does make another attempt to communicate with me. I will be sure to contact you on the bridge with the possible answer." She said before moving up from her seat slowly. And not knowing or forgetting her next schedule watch would be._

 _The only ones left inside of the conference room. Were Savin and Captain William Kirk._

 _"Savin. We need to keep a close watch on her. In case she does something really stupid without realizing."_

 _"No doubt Captain. Do you want me to put some guards on her for now?" He asked promptly with his Vulcan logic._

 _"Not at the moment Savin. But for now we do our jobs .We are sent out here to investigate in the first place."_

 _"Affirmative. Sir." Before moving up and out of their seats to head back into the bridge. While the crew would be working amongst themselves quietly._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19th Venture_

 _Commander Kang was madder than a hornet's nest for now. Having been told he wasn't able to readied the war bird in order to travel to Remus and investigate._

 _Of all things to have wrong for the moment. Would be mechanical failure with the main warp drive and cloaking equipment._

 _However after being told of the following. He was able to wait with the rest of his crew or he's able to use a much older vessel for now as an replacement._

 _Making the decision. He opted to use the older version instead. In order to leave and get to Remus before any further problems arise._

 _He would be able to send a private message to the Praetor to his home, instead of the council chambers. He wasn't taking the chances in case someone from the council gets a hold of his assignment._

 _And no doubt. He will probably be able to meet up with Captain William Kirk once more. Along with coming up with some joint plans in order to save Remus and the last of the production._

 _"How ironic!" Romulans and the Federation working together as one for now._

 _However on Remus._

 _The creature yelled through the howling wind and the ice pillets that was hitting its energy body. Or what ever its call._

 _Trying to pull away from the complex and try to hide once again._

 _It was trying to gather up the strength to communicate once more in order to survive. While the wind and ice had keep up with the change. While the Venture hovered over the base of the drums stored up in an corner of the complex._

 _Very much visible to the naked eye now. Its energy levels slowly disappearing. The Venture gathers it self for the last time to send the following message. And hopefully someone will be able to hear it__


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20th Venture_

 _Lt. Roberts having left the bridge with his shift being over. It was Gervis after finding out just where she was supposed to be after the briefing._

 _She'd gotten used to the idea. Of having to be on the Federation vessel after being rescued._

 _Making sure she was some what comfortable into her seat at the station. She needed to listen in to any communications coming in from the different levels of the vessel._

 _She was able mostly to redirect them to the different departments, including any special communications from Star Fleet Command. Checking around on whether Captain William Kirk needed to be advised._

 _Turning her head from the board. Every now and then. She would be watching out at the view screen. Feeling grossly some what strange to see so much vastness of space._

 _Taking a moment to take in a breath after pressing one of the buttons on the station. All of a sudden. She goes just completely blank._

 _Its at this point. Commander Savin looking over from his scanners noticed this action on her part. Moving slowly over to see on whether she's fine or not._

 _"Gervis. What's wrong?" He could sense she was in distress at this point in time._

 _Some how the creature on Remus was getting though to her. Using his mental energies to make contact in general. Before the creatures entire life source was draining down on Remus._

 _She wasn't able to speak for the moment. Taking every ounce of will power with-in herself to come back to her senses before finally passing out and falling to the floor._

 _Commander Savin had hollered out to those needing assistants. Captain William Kirk seeing this happening after hearing Savin's voice and seeing Gervis on the floor._

 _Captain William Kirk right away pressed the intercom button on his command chair to call for Sickbay. Telling them to come up quickly with the emergency. And before moving over, along with Savin to check on the Caitian on whether she would be still alive or not._

 _She was still alive. Coming off the turbo lift was Dr. Carl Elders with his medical scanner and hypo spray ready to be used._

 _Kirk was able to explain to the Chief Medical Officer on what exactly happened before passing out._


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21th Venture_

 _"Are you serious?" Dr. Elders replied. "This woman is completely in shock by this mental communications._

 _"No doctor. She is not. Gervis is in direct contact with that creature down on Remus from what I can gathered." Savin says to everyone on the bridge. Including the Chief Medical Officer not likely the situation for the moment. Nor the crazy readings he was receiving on his medical scanner._

 _He would be able to give her a sedative to slow down some of her vitals. Before she is able to break contact with the creature._

 _Taking a moment for the shot to work. Gervis is able to finally come around. Along with the rest of her vitals. Dr. Elders taking a long deep sigh before relaxing and seeing that his patient was feeling better._

 _She was starting to moan a little. After gathering up her strength and rather strange predictment of being on the floor of all things._

 _Going to help her up and placing her back in her seat. Elders had made sure she was capable once more of doing her job. After she says the following. "I'm just fine Doctor Elders. Captain Kirk, I must tell you. This creature down on Remus is dying. It needs to leave this planet to go home to its own. It needs energy to survive."_

 _"The problem Gervis. Just where is home is the key question?" Kirk said in a sarcasm voice in order to be able and understand the true nature of the communications. "And why the killings in the first place would be another?"_

 _"This question I can't understand. You will need to go down to the colony and find out. But for now. I need to recover from this ordeal." It was all she said for now. While placing the communications ear piece back into her ear to begin working once more._

 _Dr. Carl Elders didn't know what to make of it for the moment. Leaving a patient in a state of total disarray. But yet. She was right for the most part. This vessel and its crew had to beam down to the colony in order to find the answers._

 _"All right young lady. I will leave you to your work. If you feel that your not able to continue. Feel free to drop by sickbay for another check up." Placing all of his medical equipment back into the container he was carrying._

 _"I will let you know Dr. Elders."_

 _And in the meantime...Dr. Elders walked over to the captain at the command chair. Asking him to keep a close eye on the Caitian for now._

 _"Okak. But for now. We are heading at warp eight to Remus." Before settling back down into his chair taking in the view screen directly in front of him._

 _While the doctor decided to leave the bridge with entering the turbo lift. Where he was heading next.? Three choices for the moment._

 _And one of them. He would to go see his new friend Sherry. Asking the computer for where she will be for the moment._

 _He was able to receive his answer. She'd just arrived inside of sick to begin her four hour shift as an technician instead of communications._

 _It was his chance to speak with her for at least a few moments. Even though trying not to interrupt her work inside of sickbay. Since it won't sit all too well with her superiors. That includes himself as well with being the Chief Medical Officer of the Deer Born._

 _He'd decided not to disturb her for now until some what later. Otherwise he'd other more important work that needed to be done. Mainly a report to be written up for Star Fleet Medical for new virus strains recently reported from two non Federation merchant vessels._

 _He walked over to his computer terminal to begin his work. Taking a deep breath before settling in for the next hour._


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22nd Venture_

 _Meanwhile on the colony. Conditions were getting some what worst for when it came to the weather outside of the production company._

 _Inside. It was just as worst. Even though the energy creature was just barely able to stay alive. Hiding further back into the complex. While waiting for help to arrive in time._

 _And no doubt his message was able to be received for now. "Help Me. Please." The Venture 'd keep on repeating. Until it's not able to do so any longer._

 _However for Gervis. She still would be nerved about it. Having to have this one ability to upset her greatly. She was still quivering some what sitting in her communications seat. Listening to those talking to her over the ear piece._

 _Even though directly all of the different calls to various department._

 _The consequences of being contacted was important. Hopefully this vessels and any others. Will be able to make it in time. In order to approach and save this creature._

 _And knowing that the Captain of the Deer Born is trying his best to understand the nature of his orders. Even though venturing into the Romulan neutral zone to find this creature. Along with the other Romulans in order to protect the colonies resources._

 _And no doubt causing a major power struggle with the Romulan council members and its Romulan fleet._

 _For a moment. She gets up from her seat. In order to give a report to the captain sitting. Just staring out looking at the view screen and mostly the star field._

 _When she walked over to him. She could sense mostly his mind was unsettled with this entire matter. Along with herself and everyone else on board._

 _"Captain Kirk. I have the report you asked me for earlier. Everything seems in order for now. Other than the fact that communications between Romulus and the neutral zone war birds is beefing up their patrols."_

 _"I figured as much the praetor and the general council members would probably do so." He grin for the moment after taking a brief look at the report._

 _Afterwards she decided it was time to take a break of sorts. Even though with the last mental communications had bothered her a great deal. When she started to leave after calling for her relief._

 _He turns his chair to asked on whether she was fine or not. Just prior to entering the turbo lift. "I will be sir." And then headed into the lift holding onto the sides for support._

 _It was at this point. William went to walk over to Savin to discuss further about her recent communications._


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23th Venture_

 _Sitting down next to his science officer. Savin was sensing his captain was again having his doubts. In regard to this particular mission. Mostly in dealing with his conflict in regard to the Romulans._

 _"I just don't know any more Savin. Why is it that Star Fleet Command thinks this vessel can do the job required of us?"_

 _"Because we can Captain. We have so in the past, and we will continue to do so. Until the day we retire. And we just move on to big and bigger things."_

 _It was truly amazing on how the Vulcan can be so human at times. Especially just after giving him one of his usual metaphors._

 _"Your very right Savin. Just like with my very own father. For when it comes to his own ways of having to deal with Star Fleet Command these many years."_

 _"And no doubt Captain James. T. Kirk will continue to do so until the day he dies. In theory that is Captain. I might add into the over all factor of your father's altitude."_

 _William just had to chuckle with Savin's comments. "I will agree 100%. However for now. We just continue on our merry way." He says with a slight smile on his face. "But for now Savin. What do you think in general about the mental communications between Gervis and the creature on Remus?"_

 _"Captain I need to be very logical about this entire situation. I suggest we be extremely careful. I tend to find this a dangerous issue in dealing with this type of communications."_

 _"Just like with the past missions?" He said before moving up from the seat to stretch his muscles._

 _"Yes for the most part. And from my experience from over the years in dealing with mind melds."_

 _"Any rate. We continue to look for answers. Until there is nothing else to be said into the mysteries of the universe." Moving away to head back to his command chair for now._

 _Leaving a some what amused look on Savin facial expression. As he goes back to his work with his scanners for any further information._


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24th Venture_

 _Meanwhile inside of the neutral zone. Commander Kang and his crew inside the old relic of a war bird. Wasn't liking the fact. They'd no choice in the matter. Otherwise forced into this particular situation._

 _They would be able to compensate with the change like always for now._

 _Soon they will be nearing the Remus colony. Actually with-in the next hour to be exact._

 _Taking a bit of a breather. He left the small bridge section. In order to fill his palate for now. Though the selection wasn't much of one. Otherwise he was happy with the choices for now. Including the rest of his crew-members._

 _Walking slowly inside. He was the only one for now. Thank goodness. He was having to feel mostly trepidation. For when it comes to this truce with the Federation and the council members._

 _However._

 _He'd his orders for the most part. Taking a seat near the food selector. He was tired. Though for being a Romulan. Ever since he came back from that damn Cave Man planet. His energy resources hasn't been the same since._

 _He has been dealing with it never the less. And hopefully this creature that is supposed to be down on the colony. Will turn out to be bit of a wild goose chase._

 _But yet. There were a number of deaths needing to be explained for the most part. One of the reasons why the Federation had sent a vessel to help them out in the first place._

 _Taking his food tray back over to the food selector. Commander Kang was able to make a better selection for his palate. He was still grumbling about it. When another one of his crew-members came in to eat as well._

 _He as well. Wasn't liking the idea either. And knowing how Commander Kang feels about this particular mission. He decided to steer clear of the Commander for now. And just stay on the opposite side of the small eating alcove._


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 26th Venture_

 _Gervis sitting next to Lt. Roberts. Having to be taking notes and placing them into the tricorder in front of him. He'd some sort of a sheepish expression on his face._

 _She was some what confused for the moment. As to why. She'd to figured that something must of triggered it in the first place. In order to understand human emotion._

 _Watching everyone around the conference table. She was able to sense the formality of the situation. Involving this creature and the implications that could destroy the economy of Remus and Romulus the home world._

 _Hearing the captain speak finally. "Listen up everyone. This is a dangerous situation. We need to be on our toes at all times. In order to find and figure out what to do with the creature. in order to save its life._

 _It would be Gervis to interrupt for the moment. Even though it was Lt. Roberts just had to let Gervis. Just what the one phrase had meant to her in general._

 _She was mostly shaking her head in general. In order to try and understand the meanings. However for now. She basically tried to understand the situation._

 _"And its fathomable to think otherwise everyone this creature doesn't tend to kill any further. From what I gathered. Its energy resources are just about ending. Along with its life. I might add." Science officer Savin stated in the true light of the situation._

 _"Commander Savin is very correct with his clarification of his statement. We are to seek out first. In order to find the creature. Before we decide on any further actions."_

 _Otherwise Captain William Kirk seek to encircled everyone's understanding of the true nature of the mission._


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26th Venture_

 _Gervis sitting next to Lt. Roberts. Having to be taking notes and placing them into the tricorder in front of him. He'd some sort of a sheepish expression on his face._

 _She was some what confused for the moment. As to why. She'd to figured that something must of triggered it in the first place. In order to understand human emotion._

 _Watching everyone around the conference table. She was able to sense the formality of the situation. Involving this creature and the implications that could destroy the economy of Remus and Romulus the home world._

 _Hearing the captain speak finally. "Listen up everyone. This is a dangerous situation. We need to be on our toes at all times. In order to find and figure out what to do with the creature. in order to save its life."_

 _It would be Gervis to intervene for the moment. Even though it was Lt. Roberts just had to let Gervis. Just what the one phrase had meant to her in general._

 _She was mostly shaking her head in general. In order to try and understand the meanings. However for now. She basically tried to understand the situation._

 _"And its fathomable to think otherwise everyone this creature doesn't tend to kill any further. From what I gathered. Its energy resources are just about ending. Along with its life. I might add." Science officer Savin stated in the true light of the situation._

 _"Commander Savin is very correct with his clarification of his statement. We are to seek out first. In order to find the creature. Before we decide on any further actions."_

 _Otherwise Captain William Kirk seek to encircled everyone's understanding of the true nature of the mission._


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27th Venture_

 _He needed to be sure everyone in the landing party. Beaming down to the colony surface. Needed to be protected from either the creature, the weather elements and including dealing with the Romulans. Mainly Commander Kang and his group no doubt._

 _Commander was made to understand from the last time. With his life being saved and sent to back to his home planet of Romulus._

 _And with Captain William Kirk, he no doubt very well these facts. Otherwise, as to why the Romulan council and Praetor Galen would send him on this mission in the first place. Mostly was beyond him and the logic that goes with it._

 _Even Commander Savin wasn't able to understand this fact. Just after Captain Kirk'd made it clear with the briefing. In order to steer clear of any inter-action with the Romulans._

 _Even though having to compromised. In order to keep the peace with the truce between them and the Federation._

 _Right from the start of this mission. The captain and everyone else on board the Deer Born were having some trepidation thinking. Along with having to be some what mortified for when it comes to further deaths down on the colony._

 _Even though Captain Kirk tried to alleviate the issues. Telling everyone to at least stay calm and mostly focus._

 _Once they are ready to beam down to the planet surface. In order to be ready for anything that is thrown at them right from the start._


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28th Venture_

 _With everyone standing on the transporter pads. Captain Kirk and the landing party were doing last minute checking of their equipment, including their survival suits. In order to be able to breath down on the colony surface._

 _They needed to be ready for anything that comes their way. That includes coming into contact with the Romulans and or the creature. It was mostly priority at the very top of their lists. In order to at least save it from dying. Until other drastic measures can be taken into account._

 _Gervis and Lt. Roberts were able to hear the captain speak to them. Even though not really paying attention. She was trying to keep her wits about herself, and in trying to gather all of her strength to mentally try to make contact with the creature._

 _She wasn't having much luck in that aspect. Even though she knows that the creature is dying. And there was nothing she could do for this particular moment._

 _Lt. Roberts tried to break her out of her mental reverie. In order to be ready for beam down. "Come on Gervis snap out of it, for god sake." He's shaking her rather hard for the moment. While Dr. Elders had asked on whether she was doing ok or not._

 _"Are you sure your all right?; your facial color has turned just too ashen for my taste and my medical scanners." He replied to the rest of the group as well. Even the captain and Savin had too many things going on with their minds to really notice._

 _"I will be Doctor Elders." She says with a slight smile etch on her face for just a brief moment. Before she growl having to close her eyes with the transporter beam pulling them away and reappearing onto the colony surface just outside of the complex._

 _Outside of the production complex. It was freezing. Snowing with at least two inches on the ground for the moment._

 _And on top of everything else. With the freezing temperatures, the wind would be howling for the most part to truly be remarkable. Along with swirling around the snow making it difficult to see for everyone._

 _It was a good thing. Everyone was wearing their survival isolation suits to protect them from the strange weather. Otherwise there was no sign of the creature or the Romulans at this point._

 _William told everyone to stay together, instead of separating for the moment. He wasn't liking this at all none the less. But he still had a job to be done. Talking through his isolation mask. He says hollering through the howling wind and the freezing ice pellets hitting them in their faces._

 _"All right everyone lets move off slowly and get inside of the complex. Please stay together." He ordered to the landing party._


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29th Venture_

 _Gervis was scared. She would be holding onto Lt. Thomas Roberts towards the back of the landing party._

 _Making their way towards the complex slowly. Captain Kirk momentary stopped in order to check his bearings. Even though his science officer Savin helped him with his balance from falling flat on his face and getting himself hurt further._

 _William was able to thank him for the moment. Before finally getting to the main entrance of the production complex. For which the doors were partially opened. Both officers looked at each other waiting for the others to arrive before venturing inside._

 _Finally after a few moments, the landing party walked inside with their weapons ready to be fired in case of an attack._

 _One thing for sure. It was freezing inside as well. And extremely hard to see through the survival suits. The landing party moved off very slowly. In order to see their way with the path ahead of them._

 _It was ridiculous to think of any other thing for the moment. Accept look for this one particular energy creature._

 _And for Gervis, she would be holding on tightly to Lt. Roberts for support and for protection. She was trying to take in the entire scene in front of her. Trying to see if the creature would be around or is trying again to make contact with her._

 _So far nothing. Accept the errie feeling of death all around them. She and the others up front basically felt the same way. Even though for the Captain and his science officer were trying to stay calm and think positive of the situation._

 _There would be no trepidation at this time. Other than to keep moving forward deep into the complex. The worst the weather elements were getting for the landing party._

 _But for the Romulans and Commander Kang having just only now beamed down to the same coordinates. While the Federation vessel members were inside braving the elements._

 _Otherwise Commander Kang was grumbling all of the way since he and his crew arrived. He orders his crew to move off in anger, since he doesn't want to be here in the first place. Since he's trying to speak through his survival suit._

 _Despite the elements and of the situation of the colony. Everyone is able to move off very slowly._

 _As Kang stares out to see the rest of his crew moving off. He was angry and will stay that way until he arrives back to his home world of Romulus._

 _Hopefully Praetor Galen will be able to understand his motives in wanting to stay back on his world. And terminate his commission as Commander._

 _He has had enough of the blood shed throughout his commission with the fleet. And no doubt so does most or all of the Romulan council. Accept for the ones acting as activists wishing to start up a war with anyone. Including Star Fleet and the Federation._

 _The time has come to end all of this nonsense. In order to live in peace and harmony. And no doubt one day it will eventually happen..._


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30th Venture_

 _Deep in the back of the processing plant. The energy creature wasn't able to move with its energy almost drained._

 _Even though it was sensing the humans coming to the rescue. It would be comtemplating its next move. Along with canvassing the area for where it stayed._

 _But for now the Venture creature will try one last attempt to communicate before it dies away._

 _A moment later..._

 _Holding onto Thomas(Lt. Roberts). Gervis goes to scream out through her environmental survival suit. Telling them that she's in direct contact with the creature._

 _Captain William Kirk says loudly to Gervis in order to get through to her. "Where?"_

 _She picks up her head slowly through the ice pellets hitting everyone. As she faces him to say. "Up ahead Captain in the far corner. Its sending me one final communications."_

 _Kirk tells everyone to start moving quicker in order to reach the energy being._

 _Savin says to the group to let them know to be extremely careful. Since they have no idea what it just might do to them when approaching the energy creature._

 _It was unfathomable to think any other way for the moment. With everyone understanding his command._

 _Captain William Kirk wasn't liking it no less. Otherwise they needed to save the creature no matter what._

 _Everyone were briskly walking through the weather elements. Until they were able to reach the point of no-return. When they see hovering in the corner. Some type of energy being even though no making any type of threatening towards the Star Fleet crew-members._

 _Kirk tells everyone to don't move. Even though Savin made a suggestion in order to do a mind meld. In order to contact the creature whether or not its able to understand fully the method._

 _"Are you serious Savin?; It's possible chance the creature might kill you on contact with your mental barriers being lowered at that point." Kirk exclaimed to his science officer._

 _"I will take my chance Captain. But I highly doubt the creature has that type of energy resources to do so for this particular moment." Even though Savin comments coming from him were mostly illogical._


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31th Venture_

 _Gervis was trying to move in her gear. As she was planted in position having to be scared to move forward. Since she knew the creature was very close-by._

 _Even though Lt. Roberts tried to comfort her just a little. Despite the situation of the emergency. There was nothing more he could do accept wait for her to come to her senses. As he tapped his chin through the isolation suit._

 _"Come on Gervis. You can do it just like everyone else for that matter." Taking her hand with his for emotional support in order to get her moving for now._

 _Even though their vision would be some what blurred from the weather elements of the ice pellets hitting them around them._

 _"I will try Thomas." She says softly through her suit. As she would be able to follow him and the other closely inside of the complex for now._

 _"All right Gervis." Slowly the both of them walked only to catch up with the group a moment later. Stopped dead in their tracks to see the energy creature in the corner of the complex hovering liked a scared rabbit. She just as with the others couldn't believe their eyes having finally found the creature._

 _The problem now is to what to do next with the creature. Hopefully Captain Kirk and Savin will be able to figure it out._

 _Sometime Later_

 _They were able to figure it out with beaming the creature up to the Deer-Born and give it a charge of energy. Inside of the Sick-bay under a protected barrier coming directly from the engineering department._

 _But first things first. They needed to let the creature know of these facts. And with-out having the creature kill them out-right._

 _Otherwise it was Gervis and Savin. Will be able to at explain the entire situation through their mind. Even though trying to understand this method for the normal humans was hard._

 _So they didn't need to bother with the explanation until later._

 _They were able to get some what closer to the creature. Once Sick-bay, engineering and the transporter room were on stand-by._

 _Including the warning to all crew members to steer clear of the corridors. Until the emergency will be over with._

 _One thing for sure. Captain William Kirk was hoping he won't have to run into Commander Kang and his Romulan crew-members. He wasn't in the mood for a fight with them at this time. Even though in the light of the truce between the Romulans and the Federation._


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32th Venture_

 _All of the landing party were looking over into the far-corner to see the creature hovering. Though not in any threatening factor._

 _However the creature knew why the Federation members were here. To seek out and to save it the best they could._

 _And in order for it to understand right now. Captain Kirk had to call his ship to set up a special energy force-field inside of the sickbay in order to keep it protected from dying any further._

 _When Dr. Elders called the vessel with the special request. He was shouting from inside his isolation suit in order for his personnel to understand his special request._

 _"Jesus Oh mightly. Donaldson will you please be sure to have the energy field set-up quickly." While the doctor takes in a deep sigh in order to at least go some of his inner frustration for the moment._

 _Over the communications device. Engineer Donaldson came back with a replied to confirm with his orders, and those ready inside of the sick-bay unit to transport up the Venture creature. "Dr. Elders, we are ready with your request. However it's going to be some what tricky with the transporter beam." He didn't go into any further with his explanation to the Chief Medical Officer._

 _Otherwise the Dr. was able to confirm with both the captain and his science officer Savin in regards to the safely factor._

 _"Very well Dr. , I understand completely the margin of error." Kirk says with taking in a deep sigh in order to finally feel the pull of the transporter beam taking the entire landing party and the creature up inside of the confinds of Sickbay. Along with the security guards directly placing the creature inside of the energy force field in order to keep it alive for now._


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33th Venture_

 _For anyone not used to seeing strange aliens. This creature purely all energy. Having been placed inside of the security force-field of sickbay._

 _Right away Dr. Carl Elders turning on the energy beam as well. In order to keep the creature alive, until it's able to some-what recover from being on the death thrones._

 _Even though he's not able to understand the chemical or rather the energy make-up of this new alien creature. Some how with the proper communications between the creature and the Federation members. They will at least be able to figure out a way. Especially with science officer Savin having to be a Vulcan the values of knowing how to mind meld with the entity._

 _And why it decided to kill the complex employees on Remus inside of the Romulan neutral zone. Those questions will be forth coming once everyone was set with the investigation._

 _Along with the security team having to be standing by in-case of an possible attack._

 _After a few moments._

 _The creature seem to some what settled down. As if it was recharging it batteries. Afterwise they really wasn't able to tell with the readings from the computers._

 _But for Dr. Elders. He'd suggested that everyone leave sickbay accept the security teams to wait outside of the security alcove. Until he was sure of his facts._

 _Even the captain and Savin were told to leave. As with Gervis having to be the most curious with the creature's communications between the two of them._

 _Otherwise Kirk was able to comply with the standing order from his Chief Medical Officer._

 _Even though at this particular moment. There was a call coming from the bridge. It seem that a call down from the planet surface of Remus. Commander Kang as asking to be transported abroad the Deer-Born after finding out the creature is no longer on the colony. But rather on the Federation vessel. For which he wasn't liking the idea. Since he was looking mostly for the credit for when it comes to the Romulan empire and his home world._

 _Kirk when he heard this about the communications. He was mostly be mumbling under his breath, even though Savin and even Dr. Carl Elders knew that the captain was upset._

 _He would have to deal with this particular situation because of the truce. And his self respect in order to figure out his next move with the mission._

 _Actually he had no choice in the matter. For when it comes to Commander Kang and his request. He asked security come meet him in transporter four. He's going to be bringing up the Romulan officer on board inspite of his judgement of what he thinks of him in general._

 _Kirk tells the security chief inside the transporter room to stand ready. "Just make sure to have your men ready, but I doubt Commander Kang will make any threatening moves, especially on a Star Fleet vessel."_

 _"Yes sir, I understand your direct orders." As the Lt. tells the two men beside him to also put away their weapons, unless other wise ordered. And they do with moving off to the side of the transporter room. When Captain William Kirk himself at the controls decided to bring up the Romulan Commander._


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34th Venture_

 _And when Commander Kang appeared onto the transporter pad. He was extremely upset at the fact that the Federation had to be the one to be taking the credit for finding the one creature on Remus._

 _Even though it was the Federation job in order to find it in the first place, and in conjunction with the Praetor's wishes to help maintain the truce between the both of them._

 _Some how he knew this deep down of his heart. Even if he was playing it rough on his part in order to gain further access. Or in his case a "Profit"._

 _Commander Kang knew very well, he would be very much be crossing the line once again. After he sees the face of Captain William Kirk in front of him lookng some what bewildered on his part. After just coming up from the Remus planet surface and the weird weather elements._

 _And for the most part neither man wanted to get into a battle or shouting match, for when it comes to this one particular creature._

 _But for now Captain Kirk tells Commander Kang to mainly just calm down before he's placed in the brig or send back to his own rag-tag vessel given for this trip. He wasn't all too pleased with the idea for a brief moment._

 _"Very well Captain, I will stand down for the moment. Otherwise I just suggest you take me to see the creature any way. If and when I send my report to the Romulan Empire and most of all the council." He growled with his statement, before Kirk and his security force waiting outside started out to head for the Sickbay level._

 _Kirk was silent for the moment. Before he tells Commander Kang to follow behind him for the trip to sickbay taking the main turbo lift number eight. While Kang would be mumbling under his breath for a brief moment before walking out of the transporter room with the Federation captain._

 _Along with watching the crew-members in the corridor passing him by with stares for which he didn't pay any attention this time around._


	35. Chapter 35

**_Author notes: Please be advised I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Thanks._**

 _Chapter 35th Venture_

 _Kang kept on protesting, while they continued to head for sickbay. Just after getting off the turbo-lift. Captain William Kirk was sick & tired of his grumbling. Ever since he first met the Romulan during the Cave-men mission._

 _You would think he be grateful with his life having been **spared.** Along with the fact he was sent back home to his planet. Instead of having to wait for transportation for months._

 _William Kirk was about ready to explode. Even though he's going to have to compromised with Kang some time later. In order to have the Romulan Commander off his back._

 _Meanwhile after walking into the main section of sickbay. Commander Kang was able to noticed the security guards having to be waiting on the outside of the security energy force field._

 _Including one creature that Commander Kang has never even seen before during his long years of travel in the Romulan space fleet._

 _Truly remarkable to see this creature now. After what it's done down below on the planet surface of Remus and the production complex._


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36th Venture_

 _Kang kept on staring at the creature trying to figure what to think of it. After the damage that had been done with the colony. It's going to take months to have the production complex restored into full working order._

 _That's if the anyone wishes to go there after just what had happened to all those had died because of the creature._

 _Otherwise he decided not to make any snap judgement until he knew for sure. Just what is going to happen after he speaks with Praetor Galen with his report. And whether or not his report will be taken under advisement afterwards._

 _Dr. Carl Elders wasn't in the best of moods. For when Commander Kang had came into the sickbay already to start some sort of a fight with the Captain and everyone around him._

 _"Commander Kang, I suggest you steer clear of this area. In case the creature tries to break loose from the security force field." He says with trying to compromised with the Romulan Commander and in order to make some what type of peace with him._

 _Kang started to grumble under his breath. But he knew better than to fight him on the issue. Especially when he's on the Federation vessel at this point. Captain William Kirk could if he wishes to throw him into the brig if necessary._

 _"Very well Doctor. I will listen to your this time around. Otherwise I'm not liking this situation one bit." Otherwise he goes to face the captain. "And that goes for you, Captain Kirk. I will leave this place to head back to my vessel and await word on this creature."_

 _And with the security officers. Commander Kang was able to leave Sickbay without having to start a fight with the Federation and the captain._

 _As soon as he left the confines of sickbay. Dr. Elders started to protest further for no reason just for the hell of if. Otherwise he was at least able to give a brief report for the captain. Until he knew for sure on whether or not the creature will be able to survive with the restored energy levels._

 _"What the heck is going on Captain?" He needed to know just exactly what his job is supposed to be for the moment._

 _William moved in closer to the security force field looking further at the creature now hovering in the corner. As if it was waiting for something to happen. "I just wish I knew Carl just what the Romulans really want from this creature. Unless it's to seek vengeance on the creature for what it's done to the complex and its personnel." He says while taking in a deep sigh in order to release some of the tension from the back of his neck and shoulders._

 _"I highly doubt it Captain. There has to be other motives for when it comes to the Romulans and the council members. As he says with a deadpan expression on his face._

 _"I wouldn't know Doctor at this time."_

 _"No matter what it is the reason. I have an awful feeling it's going to be soon we will find out." As the Chief Medical Officer says while continuing with checking on the creature in the corner not moving._

 _"No doubt. But for now Carl. Please keep me posted on the creature's condition. I have a report that needs to be sent out to Star Fleet Command and Commodore Weller." As he turns around slowly to walk outside of the security section of sickbay._

 _While the C.M.O. continued on with his work and his computer terminal to keep tabs on the creature's energy life signs._


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37th Venture_

 _From inside of the energy force field with the Venture creature. The life signs were showing a stronger energy level after being placed inside._

 _Though it had made no move for the better of five minutes. Dr. Carl Elders having checked the readings with the computer terminal from inside of his office._

 _He was mostly grumbling to himself afterwards seeing the crazy readings generated. He be shaking his head having never seen anything like it before with any species. He and the Federation have come across the galaxy._

 _Dr. Elders had to wait a few more moment. Before making a call to the bridge. As he frowns mostly at the computer screen. He didn't know what was worst. The waiting or having an hang-nail with his stupid kind of sense of humor._

 _As he's able to continue on with his muttering to himself. And it's a good thing at this particular time. There would be no one around to see him behave this way._

 _He gets up from his seat of the computer terminal. When he decides to head back inside to check-up on his patient. If you call it that!_

 _Slowly walking over to the force field. He was able to shut it down and head inside the section. Before placing back the force field into place._

 _It'd seem as if he 'd the courage all of the sudden to be inside with the creature. Where he had gotten the courage for this particular time. He has no idea..._

 _And when the Chief Medical Officer moved in closer. He simply waited to see what exactly was going to happen with him being inside._

 _Otherwise it would be a moment later. When Elders starts to whisper at the creature with his words. Even though he has no idea on whether the entity is able to understand him at all._

 _Though it was Gervis having to be able to with the mental communications between them._

 _And under very different circumstances he wouldn't be going through all this crazy nonsense._

 _"Now what?" He says quietly from inside waiting for the creature to move with its own priorities._

 _All of a sudden he felt a surge of mental energy go through his mind. When he heard the one word etch in his mind._ _ **"Live."**_

 _It was at this time Dr. Carl Elders having to be really intrigued for when he heard the word. Making his feel some what slightly dizzy from the mental intrusion. Since he's not used to this invasion of privacy. Unlike between Captain William Kirk and his science officer Savin having done a number of melds the past few years._

 _Elders having to be some what shocked at this time. However for the Chief Medical Officer, he'd to asked again on just what the creature had meant. He turned around to be face with the energy creature slowly towards him. He says even though acting as if he wasn't afraid. "What did you mean?"_

 _"I want to live." The creature says while hovering closer from inside of the energy force field._

 _"Ok. Then why did you kill those people on the planet?" He asked with just that simple question. While thinking to himself, just maybe the creature will be able to have a proper answer for now._


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38th Venture_

 _The Chief Medical Officer Elders was able to stare at the hovering energy source. He was waiting for an answer to his question from the creature._

 _As he places himself between it and the security force barrier. His heart would be racing for the moment, trying not to show that he was scared as hell._

 _But than all of a sudden..._

 _The Venture creature is finally able to say to the human. "Dr. Elders, I'm not of this solar system or this reality. I came from outside for which our people were doing experiments. When I had gotten trapped and the vortex that we used lost some sort of power."_

 _It was at this time. Dr. Elders even though he's not a genius for when it comes to things like what the creature had just said. "So what your saying that your going or even Star fleet will have to come up with a way in order to have you sent back to your own reality?" He says with a indifference slight of tone of his statement._

 _"Correct. Or I can always stay here and find a suitable planet to live out the remaining days of my life span." While the creature is able to move back a little into the corner. As if the creature was feeling some what sorry for itself._

 _"Ok. I will need to discuss this with Captain William Kirk and his staff in regard to what they will be able to do with your situation. But for now your life signs with your energy levels are almost back up to normal, I suggest that you take it easy for now until we are able to come up with a possible solution."_

 _"Fair enough Dr. Elders."_


	39. Chapter 39

**_Author Notes: Please be advised with this final chapter. This series of stories will be continued with THE TROJAN HORSE AFFAIR. And taking place right after the ending of the story. Thanks for reading._**

 _Chapter 39th Venture_

 _FINALE_

 _It didn't take long for Dr. Elders and his staff were able to come up with a possible solution. Even though the creature just might turn it down. But first the Chief Medical Officer had to speak to Captain William Kirk in regard to his idea. Along with permission from Star Fleet Command._

 _And on top of everything else. Away from the Romulan neutral zone, in order for Commander Kang and his patrols wouldn't have to deal with the creature in any way, shape or form._

 _Inside of the conference room__

 _Captain William Kirk was trying to make heads or tales of what his Chief Medical Officer was trying to say in the first place. Otherwise he's able to say to him with his comments. "And what makes you think the Venture wants to be living in this reality?" He said with some what of a remorse tone with his voice._

 _"I have no idea at the moment. Until I' m able to mention it to the creature. Even though William, you will need to send a priority one message to Commodore Weller about it. And see what he and his staff thinks about it."_

 _"I plan to Dr. Elders. But for now, I suggest you head back to sickbay and discuss it with your patient." Dr. Elders wasn't all too pleased having to be getting up close and personal with the energy creature._

 _However if this plan works. At least they knew that this life force will be able to stay alive. if the scientists in Star fleet would be able to come up with a device to open up the plain to another reality or in this case another type of vortex/worm hole._

 _Otherwise the Venture creature was stuck here. But at least he's alive thanks to the Federation._

 _Seeing the creature hovering in the far corner. The computers were showing a mark improvement with the energy levels, and having to be a good sign._

 _And when Dr. Elders walked back into sick-bay once again. He was ready to speak with the creature and give him the options to work from at this point._

 _Even though what infuriates him the most. Was the fact that lives didn't have to be lost because of a total misunderstandings._

 _But now that they know the answers. He would hate to see Commander Kang's reaction to all this, as with Praetor Galen and his council._

 _Otherwise when Dr. Elders walked inside of the security force. He'd a feeling the creature knew exactly just what was going on._

 _Then again._

 _This creature was able to contact Gervis and Savin using mental abilities._

 _It was a moment later._

 _The Venture was able to speak with the doctor and tell him that he's going to accept the offer of staying with-in this reality. And of finding a proper place for the creature to settle. Until the Federation is able to come up with a way to get him back home._

 _Four days later__

 _After speaking with Star Fleet Command and Commodore Weller. They were able to find a suitable planet some three days travel at warp eight. And away from the Romulan neutral zone._

 _There wasn't really a name to the planet accept a code number 318. It's only been explored a few times over the past fifty years. Even though not really suitable for humans. However it was for the creature to endure until the proper time._

 _The U.S.S. Deer Born having entered orbit of this planet. Totally smaller in size like with Earth and others._

 _Supplies having been transported down to the surface. Captain William Kirk, Gervis, Savin and Dr. Carl Elders were able to say there final goodbyes. While the creature hovering from inside of the transporter pad. It was able to disappear once they were able to activate the entire system and have the creature reappear onto the planet's surface._

 _"All right everyone. Lets head out and move onto our next assignment." Captain William Kirk says to his crew-members before leaving the transporter._

 _The end_


End file.
